1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable bed, in particular to a bed frame with a first supporting unit movable along horizontally and two mattresses movable along vertically as well as a rotatable soft pad.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most beds on market have a fixed size, and are not changeable, therefore it can not fit a user with different height. In order to protect a baby from rolling down from the bed, people normally put railings at the edge, which is not convenient for the user.